Never trust a vampire, Trust me!
by Random Sox
Summary: Nessie's 7 and not in love, ash is a new girl just arrived in La Push and she has a secret her sent is wrong. nothing Jacob has ever smelt what is she! and remember... you can never trust a vampire! post breaking dawn rated T for imprinting description x
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic x please review. i am team Jacob by the way ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight i would love too but sadly... no (but i do own ashly and her great grandad)**

Chapter 1

Ash's P.O.V

"That's weird," I thought to myself, "I heard it always rains in forks. The air is warm, damp and eerily quiet I am sure this wont last long, something very significant is about to happen I can feel it." I was walking down an old cracked road with lush green forest on either side; I had been walking down this same road for the best part of an hour. When I asked in forks the woman behind the corner shop counter had said, "okay honey, La Push is just straight down this road about 10 minutes away…" I think she meant by car.

My legs had just started to ache and I became really thirsty so trudged to the side of the road, sat on a large mossy rock and got out my water bottle, that's when I saw him.

He was standing about 50 foot away and staring straight at me, "Hey!" I called running up to him, "do you know where I could find La Pu…" I trailed off for two reasons:

1: he was on the phone.

2: he was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing id ever seen.

He was wearing denim shorts and no shirt exposing an 8 pack and an intricate black tattoo on his right arm. His skin was russet brown in colour which just defined his sparkling black eyes perfectly placed above a warm, friendly smile. His features were smooth yet didn't look fake but like they belonged here beside the forest. His hair was ragged cropped short in a messy style.

"Hi," he said, "sorry about that. I haven't seen you around, are you new here?

"Y y yes," I stuttered… wait why was I stuttering? Come on Ashley get a grip! "I've just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona.

"Cool, I am Jacob by the way."

But I couldn't reply because at that moment time stood still and the background faded to black until all I could see was Jacob; light radiating off him like my own personal sun and at that moment I felt whole.

"Wow…" I breathed, I didn't think park Quileute's could imprint."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 x enjoy and review x to get one would make my day, :)**

**Read disclaimer on chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Jacobs P.O.V

Today had not been the best of days… this morning Renesmee turned 7, which for her is the physical age of 17. This morning I was supposed to love her. This morning she was supposed to love me back. But this morning neither of those statements were true, I mean of course I loved her but like a sister in a protective way only and the imprint I felt for her had defiantly gone. So after I wished her a happy birthday I got my phone and wandered off into the forest to think.

I had a lot going though my mind… could I imprint again? Would I? What would the Cullen's think? What would my pack think? I was vaguely aware I was on the old road leading to and from La Push and was just thinking about going into the forest to phase when my phone rang. It was Bella.

"Jacob!" her worried voice said, "I was hoping you were still human; are you alright?"

"I'm holding up, how's Nessie?"

"She's fine Jake, just fine" her voice was now thick with relief and all traces of worry had been wiped, leaving just concern

"How are the rest of the Cullen's" I asked

"They are ok too, Edward was just saying how…"

But I was no longer listening because an angel had just run up to me, an angel with dark denim skinny flares and a beautiful sky blue tank top on. She had shoulder length, dark brown layered hair which framed her perfect face. She had full pink lips and her eyes; light brown huge shining gem stones set into her flawless complexion. But her scent, it baffled me it was so different yet there was something so familiar there… wait how long had Bella been talking?

"So everyone's ok don't worry about it" she conclude

"Ok thanks bells bye!"

"Bye Jake, see you soon"

I put the phone in my shorts pocked, turned and addressed the angel, "hi, sorry about that, I haven't seen you around are you knew here?"

"Y y yes, I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." Her voice was amazing; like the peal of a thousand bells.

"Cool," was all I could say… your name idiot, tell her you name! "I'm Jacob by the way."

But she didn't reply for a while as her eyes went huge as she looked at me. Had I said something wrong? Had I scared her? Then she said the very thing that made my heart skip a beat.

"Wow, I didn't think part Quileute's could imprint."

"Part Quileute's?" I asked. What did she mean?

"Oh did I say that out loud? Ummm ok then. Ill explain everything but I don't want to have to do it twice so could you get Sam and the others so I can explain all at once?" She asked.

"Wait, first how much do you know?"

"Everything, I know about Quileute's and the Cullen's" this last comment surprised me!

"Alright," I said. "Meet me in the clearing 20 trees east from here."

"I will be waiting" she said gave a little chuckle and ran off into the forest.

I'm in love with a girl I have only met 10 minutes ago and I don't even know her name, and all of that doesn't matter to me! I turned around and sped off in the direction of La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

**so my third chapter and a long one at that! this is where you find out about mysterious ash and a certain lying vampire... enjoy!**

**read chapter 1 for disclaimer! please review  
**

Chapter 3

Ash's P.O.V

I found the clearing easy enough. It was exactly where he said. I sat down on a tree stump and started to arrange my thoughts, "I will start by telling them about my Quileute side then ill move on… I hope they don't judge me for…" but just then my thoughts were interrupted by a group of loud topless teenage boys.

"Hey! I'm back and I have got everyone with me." My soul mate shouted over the rabble.

"Hiya guys!" I Replied

A chorus of hey's, his and hellos came back in reply.

I addressed Jacob now standing next to me, "How did you find everyone so quickly?"

"My pack were running laps so when I phased they heard me and I found Sam's pack cliff diving… so they don't know anything yet. He replied and with this comment Sam's eyes went huge and his mouth hung open like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I can see that," I laughed, "Don't worry Sam I know everything about you guys… how is what I'm here to explain but first what are your names I only know Jacob and Sam."

"Well," Sam started," this is Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady… my pack"

"And…" Jake started to say until the only girl cut him off.

"I'm Leah and this is my brother Seth, Quil and Embry. We have to take orders from Jake over there"

"Cool, my names Ashley but call me Ash." Then I took a deep breath and started my story.

"As some of you already know I have imprinted on Jacob and when I did I said I was part Quileute so now I'm here to explain that. My great, great grandfather was Lucius Kite who, as you guys know, was alpha before Ephraim black all those years ago. Then his son moved to phoenix and married who had a son who married, who had two sons of which one married who had a daughter… me! So in theory I was 2/3 human 1/3 Quileute."

"That's confusing." Paul said.

"Well get ready because it gets worse." I said grimly. "Ok 4 years ago I was out shopping in the market. It was a cloudy day which is quite unusual for phoenix but I was out anyway and looking at one of the stalls when in the crowd I spotted a familiar face. A face I knew only from old descriptions kept and written by my great, great Grandad. A pale beautiful face topped with a mess of bronze hair. A face that belonged to Edward Cullen.

"So you know Edward what's confusing about that?" Jared asked.

"Oh it gets worse… so I went over to him and, to clarify, asked him if his name was Edward. When he said yes I asked him if his name was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He asked me, baffled, how I knew that and I told him to come to the park where its more private and sitting under a shady tree I told him everything then… well the long and short of it is… well… we started dating."

"YOU WHAT!!!" shouted Jared Paul and Embry in unison.

"Let me finish, it actually gets worse. Oh if you're wondering when this happened it's when Edward left Bella." Everyone was speechless so I continued, "One night he made me a picnic and he sat in the desert at midnight staring up at the stars and…" I rushed the next part getting it over with but without getting interrupted. "Well we started kissing and we Edward… his senses took over… he didn't know what he was doing… he was very thirsty… he ummm bit my lip and I was kinda turned into a vampire. But he sucked the venom out but not until I was 1/3 vampire…"

"HOLY HELL you SNOGGED a leach!!!" Leah shouted.

"Be nice I'm PART leach!" I shouted back.

Leah was about to comment when Sam stepped in. "so how much of a leac… sorry vampire are you? I mean do you drink…" Sam asked unwilling to finish his sentence.

I finished it for him, "blood? Well yes and no, you see I need blood to live but ANIMAL blood only. I have vampire strength and speed, I glow in the sunlight and my skin is slightly colder than most humans but I don't have hard skin and I have no venom. I have a strong pulse and age like shape shifters. I think that's it… oh yeah my vampire gift is cool! If I tap someone on their left arm twice I can ring them though my thoughts and they can talk back. I also send mental pictures but blinking if I want I can reply moments, you can put it on speaker so all can hear and if I tap a vampire on the right arm twice I get some of their ability either not as strong or modified."

"So just to clarify YOU SNOGGED A PARASITE!" Lead said

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!!!" I shouted, I saw a blinding flash of red felt my body tremble and out popped my ears and tail…

**so that was the third chapter and i probably wont update it unless i get reviews so please PLEASE review! criticism is greatly appreciated and ideas are always welcome! :) Thanx all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiya chapter number 4 right here! i would like to thank NeerFangs for the first comment from someone i don't know and my friend Lou x for the first comment. please please PLEASE review if you have read it because i don't know if i am doing any good! it doesn't take much to just write "yay so good!" or "to many spelling mistakes" and i really appreciate it x**

**For disclaimer read chapter 1 x please enjoy this is for you NeerFangs and Lou x**

Chapter 4

Jacobs P.O.V

I've kept silent for the whole of ash's speech but when she popped ears and a tail on her human body I couldn't help but laugh, however she… she went bright red!

"Oh yeah, by the way I can't phase fully yet. That's why I came here… to be around vampires." She mumbled

"So Ash, where are you staying?" Seth asked kindly

"Well…" Ash started to say (now ear and tailless)

"I'm on the couch and ash has got my room!" I blurted out without thinking. Luckily she smiled a smile of thanks at me.

"Ummm I am really tired so if no-one has any more questions…" she said

"That's ok Ash go rest." Sam said

"Thanks guys and Leah, for accepting me…. Well maybe you will one day." Ash quickly added after a scowl from Leah.

After a lot of wolf goodbyes we got into the rabbit and started to drive home.

I now had more questions in my head: why is everything I love part Cullen? What will Billy think? Then my train of thought was stopped by two taps on my shoulder and Ash's voice in my head

A: hi, this is how my power works

"Wow cool!" I said out loud

A: say it in your head silly

J: oh ok ha-ha

A: it reached forks from phoenix crystal clear!

J: oh wow, can I ever ring you?

A: no but if you need me I will feel it and ring you.

J: that good then I will never lose you

A: Jacob, can I ask you something?

J: anything

A: how do you feel… about me

J: oh I haven't told you… Ashley I have imprinted on you. I love you more than love itself

A: oh thank you I was hoping that's how you felt

J: So can you show me the picture thing

A: oh yeah!

Suddenly in my right eye I saw ash's blue converses

J: nice shoes

A: Thanks, Jake can we drop round the Cullen's place tomorrow? They are my family

J: will it be awkward with Edward being there?

A: not at all he is my best friend

J: okay

A: Jacob you are jealous I can tell. He is my best friend but I love you. I promise.

J: I love you too

"We are nearly back" I told her

"Ok, will Billy mind me?" she asked

"How could anyone mind you? You are adorable!"

"Adorable I'm nearly 20! Oh I age slower because of the part vampire thing." She told me

"Oh like I am 24 but I look 17… no wonder you look 16!"

"That's right!"

I pulled up outside my house. Then we got out of the car and walked up to the front door, well here goes nothing!

**Remember Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BOO! (any one who knows me knows that boo! is my way of saying hello x) here is a really short chapter ima very sorry! this weekend i have truck lodes of home work so i will only be able to put one chapter on. but while you are waiting for me to update read: midnight sunrise by jordan929. its really good! thanks to NeerFangs, Jordan929, Madhavi Lautner and jacob luva 4 eva for reviewing it means a lot, please review guys and if you have an account i will pm you a virtual waffle! yes i will!**

**for disclaimer read chapter 1... ENJOY! **

Chapter 5

Ash's P.O.V

Billy didn't mind me at all! As I came in he gave Jake a big hug and asked how it went with the Cullen's before he even noticed my fingers were interlaced with his sons.

"Who's this?" Billy asked suspiciously

"I'm Ashley Kite Jacobs imprint well… I suppose he my imprint too. I am part vampire part werewolf and part human and I can play back the scene of me telling the rest of the wolves about me in your head, would you like to see?"

Jacob looked at me like I was insane, maybe I was a little forward looking back at it but Billy said, "Hi Ashley it's nice to meet you I would love to see about you in my mind I am sure it will be an interesting experience. You said your part vampire, do you eat food because today is pizza day but if you…" he trailed off.

"No I eat food and pizza sounds great thanks, if you will sit down I will show you my story"

He sat down and I showed him we ate pizza and then I went up to Jake's room with him.

"You're sure your ok with being on the couch?" I asked for the 17th time.

"Yes I am I promise. So are you going to give the blo… Edward some warning" he responded.

"I should mind phone him."

"Yes you should, get him to explain to the Cullen's too" Jake suggested.

"Good plan!"

Then Jake left to talk to Billy and I rang Edward.

**review! review! review! review! review! review **


	6. Chapter 6

**absolute HUGE thank you to the one and only, Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret! this person is the nicest person and writes one of the best story's i have ever read! they are reliable with update's and a talented writer please read their story's! **

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER but i had lodes and lodes of homework and test week is the 17th so i am revising like crazy! (4 French tests and 4 German tests! and that's just 2 subjects i do 14 :-O) so i will try to update nest week but who knows!**

**for disclaimer read chapter 1, ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 6

Edwards P.O.V

It had been a slow day. Jasper and I had played chess thanks to the help of Bella's mind shield, it really comes in handy for the most trivial things. Now my beautiful wife and Renesmee are out hunting. I love Nessie even though every time I look at her I remember what nearly happened, what was nearly the price for my angel. Nearly losing Bella was the worst experience of my existence, not only to pregnancy but to those idiot wolves… not Jacob, Seth and Leah of course but Sam… look at me still thinking of things that happened 3 years ago. I shook my head and got back to cleaning the house, that's when I heard a familiar jingle in my head.

E: hi ash, how's collage?

A: you idiot I am almost 20 I have left collage! I thought vampire's memories are great?

E: oh yeah… I have a lot on my mind, whys your voice so clear?

She paused for a moment

A: no I am umm nearby…

E: how near?

A: I am in La Push.

E: WHY?!

A: actually I am in Jacob Black's house… he's my imprint.

E: you imprinted on that mongrel!

A: HEY I am PART mongrel!

E: oh, sorry so how much…

She cut me off

A: he knows everything. Can I visit tomorrow around noon?

E: um yeah sure

A: can you explain to your family about me. I don't really want to again and the might take the news better from you.

E: uh Ashley I…

A: I could…

E: no its ok I will

A: Thanks Edward I owe you one

E: yes you do! Bye.

A: see you tomorrow at noon

The connection broke and I let out a sigh. Just then Bella and Nessie ran though the door. Nessie as always was soaked in blood; Bella had a smear on her cheek. "Get cleaned up then meet me in the family room I have something to tell everyone" I said then not waiting for her reply I turned and ran from the room at top speed… I am not going to enjoy this conversation.

**So the first chapter from Edwards point of view i hope you enjoyed and please... REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok i have alot to clear up before you start so read this! timing... ok i no i have got the years all mixed up so i will just tell you how i pictured it. Nessie is 7 now, (Physically 17) but 4 years ago when ash was 16 she was dating edward (which was when edward left bella), jacob is now 24 and ash is 20. i know it makes no sence but hey... also i know a few of you are thinking how did jacob and nessie's imprint break. well i thought when Nessie got to full age she stopped aging which made her a bit more vampire, and as wolfs and vampires cant imprint bye bye nessie and hello ash! **

**please enjoy and i am so sorry i messed up ages, i dont know/care how old the cullens are. they live in the white house still but dont go to school as they dont age n people would get suspicious, carlisle is still a doctor but works somewhere else which i will decide soon.**

**for disclaimer read chapter 1. Enjoy and please review!!!!  
**

Chapter 7

Ash's P.O.V

It was 11:30 and Jacob was so nervous he was shaking. "Calm down Jake! We are dropping in on my part family not confessing to a murder." This was slightly unfair of me to tell him as I was just as nervous, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Maybe you should mind phone Edward… to see how they all took it?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I said firmly, "we have to go now." Then I walked off to the rabbit, got in and wait for my wolf who would definitely follow. Sure enough Jake got into the driver's side and started then car.

"What if they are thirsty?" I just sighed, was he really this paranoid. I smell like wolf, they won't hurt me… but what would Bella's reaction be?

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I watched the scenery to pass the time, we were on the cute little road that I walked up from forks to La push but then we suddenly turned into a tiny lane only just wide enough for the car and swerved up to the white mansion. "We're here!" Jacob informed me as we stuttered to a halt; I got out the car to be met at the door by my best friend smiling his same crooked smile.

"EDDIE!" I screamed throwing myself into him cold arms, "you haven't changed a bit!"

He laughed and returned the hug, "Neither have you ash. It's great to see you although it's not as nice to smell you." He laughed again in his beautiful velvet voice

"Thanks I do try to keep my voice velvet like." He replied to my thoughts. I laughed and snuck into his.

_It's been too long, I have missed her._

"Missed you to, it has been way to long!_" _i told him to show I was listening in.

"Ready to meet your part family?" Edward asked with a smile.

"As I will ever be, come on Jacob!"

_Do you have to bring the mongrel?_ Edward whined/thought

_Yes_ I thought back

"Ok they are waiting for you in the living room" Edward said. What an ironic name.

Edward laughed

"What!" Jacob demanded.

"Ash's thoughts" _and your face_ Edwards thoughts tacked on at the end.

I laughed and smacked Edward round the back of the head lightly.

"WHAT!!" Jake asked again.

"Edward's thoughts" I said innocently.

Then we entered the living room.


End file.
